1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a physical fitness device, and more particularly to a massaging device for soothing the legs and feet of a person.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional massaging devices are generally designed to soothe a person""s neck, waist, hips, or legs. As far as the conventional leg-massaging devices are concerned, the massaging effect is brought about the rolling motion or vibration of the rollers. The massaging effect of the conventional devices is not as good as expected.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a massaging mechanism capable of effective massage of a person""s legs.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a massaging device comprising a plurality of clamp board sets and massaging wheel sets, which are driven by a motor to bring about a tilting motion and an eccentric motion for rubbing a person""s legs, so as to stimulate circulation and make the leg muscles supple.
The features, functions, and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.